


Help?

by ThxForTheMemories



Category: Gravity Falls, bill cipher - Fandom
Genre: Bill Cipher - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, Slow Build, Weirdmageddon, x-reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThxForTheMemories/pseuds/ThxForTheMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sent off to post-apocalyptic Gravity Falls as a punishment. However, things take a turn for the better after you meet the one behind all the town's past misery- and find they have changed quite a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Falls

Out of all the places to get sent off to over the last part of your summer, you were ending up in Gravity Falls. A tiny town hardly anyone knew about in the hills of Oregon. As you maintained a stony silence with your irritated (parents or caretakers), the car sped under towering pines. This place looked straight out of a horror movie, and you hoped the killer would show up to put you out of your misery. You hadn't been told much about who you were going to stay with, but you already were not looking forward to it. Whatsoever. This had all started because of your stupid (relation) taking your phone and finding your (internet sin of some kind). And then having the guts to show your (parents or caretakers) it. You were insanely angry at them, but decided not to do anything to get yourself in even more trouble. You raged in your head about the situation. You were (age), too old to be packed up and shipped off like this. Why bother? Nothing would be different in this town. A couple months wouldn't change your life, not that there was much wrong with it in the first place. 

As the vehicle swerved onto a side road, you mentally prepped yourself for whatever the circumstances of your stay would be. Staring out the window in a glazed way, you watched the car turn again into a narrow driveway coated in pine needles. 

"Stay here for a second.", your (parent or caretaker) ordered strictly, opening the door to go to the house. 

You heard a heated discussion and feared the worst. What if this person was going to be mad at you, too? Your (parent or caretaker) stormed back to the car with an irritated expression. 

"It's time to go. Try and learn something from your time here. I care about you, but that (aforementioned internet sin) was too much. I'll see you in a couple months.", they explained as they held the door open for you. 

You stood up, feeling the weight of your smuggled phone and equally smuggled snacks in your jacket. 

"It's okay, I guess. I'll see you later.", you said in a deadpan manner, eyes making your detachment clear with a stormy glare. 

"Alright. Goodbye!", they called out to you as you walked quickly to the front door, refusing to wave back. 

You looked to the porch to see Carla from the game show Cash Wheel standing there, waving. What?! She was your (distant relation)?! Too startled to remain annoyed, you greeted her with a wry smile as the car pulled out of your driveway. 

"Hey, (name). I take it by that look on your face that you already know me.", she introduced, smiling back. 

"Yep, you're on that game show I watch sometimes.", you replied, shrugging. 

You just wanted to go inside, these bags you had brought with you felt ridiculously heavy. 

"So you do know me! I was right. Uh, look. I know you're pissed off. But don't be mad at me, I heard about that (SIN) and honestly couldn't care less. Just behave while you're here, and act like a decent (age) year-old.", Carla cautioned, taking a bag from you and leading you inside. 

"I'll try. Thanks.", you responded. Maybe this wouldn't be quite as awful as you thought. 

Carla led you downstairs into a sub-basement room that was decently furnished, explaining that it was your room for the next while. 

"I'll let you unpack, welcome home. Bathroom's upstairs, kitchen is upstairs to the left. If you need anything let me know.", she said helpfully, setting your bag down and retreating. 

"Okay, I'll start settling in.", you agreed, smiling slightly. 

"Dinner's in a couple hours, I'll make it today since you just got here."

You removed your clothes, toiletries, makeup, earbuds, snacks, phone, charger, summer work, and several other items from the bag, putting them into various drawers. When you were finally finished, you felt rather tired, so you listened to some music while lying on the bed there. A couple hours down; many, many more to go.


	2. Hiking

It had been a few days since you had first gotten here. You were starting to understand the people. The townsfolk all seemed rather secretive and jumpy, plus occasional rumors about a bad past set you on edge too. But you dismissed it as small-town gossip and got to know the locals. Wendy, Robbie, Nate, Lee, Tambry, the owner of some place called the Mystery Shack, along with these rambunctious twins that seemed popular here called Dipper and Mabel. They were staying for the summer, like you; but they were here by choice. Carla was very nice. She seemed to leave you be except for having you cook or do the laundry along with some other chores. She also didn't care what you did, as long as it was "mostly legal and not going to get you in any sort of trouble, because we've had enough of that to last a century." Today had gone rather well, you had gone to the diner run by Susan and hung out with the squad of teenagers that frequented various parts of town. They had originally seemed reserved, but had warmed up to you as the days went on. Having done a lot of checking out the main part of town, you decided you wanted to go elsewhere; perhaps into the immense woods behind your house. It was a few hours until Carla got back, and you were feeling rather bored. Grabbing some chips, water, your phone, earbuds, and a jacket, you scribbled a note saying you had gone hiking and left, locking the door behind you with a small key Carla had entrusted to you. 

You stepped outside, surveying the yard. The pine trees swayed slightly, an occasional needle skittering over the mountain grass. Despite the breeze, it was nice weather out, rather sunny and warm today. Had it been any hotter, maybe you would have gone to the pool instead. 

Humming along to the song you were listening to on your phone, you walked across the yard, hand skimming over the mossy siding of Carla's house. The forest cast shadows over your upturned face, leaving you feeling vaguely peaceful as you entered the dense trees. Pine needles formed a spongy carpet, allowing you to stroll whilst free of pesky undergrowth. You continued on absentmindedly, laughing briefly at a tree with couples' initials carved into it. There were also a couple more important messages, like 'We should NOT let him stay here' and 'Never Mind All Fat.' You didn't really understand either one, but it was still interesting. Swatting away the occasional mosquito, you heard rushing water over your music. 

Following the sound, you reached a shallow stream, occupied by several fish and fallen pinecones. The water was so clear, you were tempted to dip your legs in to cool off, but the stream was way too shallow here. You stepped downstream over rocks and logs, catching sight of a pool of water up ahead. Maybe that would be deeper, and less full of fish.

As you approached the pool, you heard a voice singing something in an echoing tone about a sunny day. A boy who looked to be about your age perched on a tall stone, aggressively throwing branches into the pool. You were rather confused, as he wore a small top hat and held a long cane. He was wearing a yellow collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans.

As you watched, he took his cane and swirled it in the water, which seemed to change into a scene of some kind. Startled, you stepped closer, wondering if it was just a trick of the light. However, this action brought your foot down onto a twig. The boy stood up in a fluid motion as he heard the resounding snap. He grasped his cane and pointed it threateningly in your direction, eyes blazing yellow in the half-light of the forest. You were frozen as he stepped forward, silhouettes flickering behind him that you assumed were from the waving trees.

"Hey there human! It would be nice if you wouldn't try to send me into the rift again, because it's not gonna work! So come on out, let's chat! Ahahaha!", the boy laughed, his earlier fear hidden by this confidence. 

"Uh, I'm not going to send you into a rift, whatever that is. I'm just taking a walk, so relax.", you answered, approaching from behind some bushes so he could actually see you. 

"Well, well, well. That's my fault, then! It's nice to meet you, stranger. I'm Bill Cipher!", he answered, introducing himself with a wide smile.

"And I'm (name). I got here a few days ago, just now decided to look around.", you detailed, gesturing to the woods. 

"Come sit down, talk a little! It's usually rather quiet out here.", he offered in an elated manner, extending a hand to help you get up onto the rock. 

"Sure thing.", you answered skeptically. While you wouldn't do something like this under normal circumstances, he seemed transparent enough. A little too excited though. He was all smiles and constant, annoying laughter. 

The discussion continued for a long time, so long you offered him your chips and water to share. He ate his portion of the food somewhat clumsily, and seemed to know it. 

"Eye used to eat differently. Don't mind me.", he snickered, pointing to his bright yellow eyes. You assumed it was from contacts, a lot of people were wearing those these days. 

"It's fine", you dismissed, despite your confusion. You absentmindedly dropped some crumbs in for the fish.

"Anyway! Do you want to hear my impression of you in a couple seconds?", Bill spontaneously questioned. Earlier on, he had made a lightning-fast movement that made you flinch in order to grasp your hoodie string, and he now clumsily twisted it into a triangle-shaped knot as he spoke. 

"Go for it.", you sighed, worried. 

"Billll, it's raining! Should I go home?", he imitated in a mocking falsetto. 

"It's not raining though.", you replied, glancing up only to have a few drops splash your face. 

"Bill! It's-", you began before cutting yourself off, irritated that he had somehow assumed what you were going to say. 

He raised an eyebrow before standing up to bow elaborately, whipping his top hat off before settling it on your head. 

"Ahaha! I'm pretty stellar at predictions! You're welcome!.", Bill said giddily.

"And no, you shouldn't go home, you should go under that rock face to your left that you are about to point out to me.", he added just as your mouth opened to tell him about it. 

"Better hurry though, you don't like lightning very much.", Bill assumed before you stood up only to cringe back down as the darkening sky was split by a bright bolt.

"You're scary good at guessing.", you complimented, a nervous tone in your voice underlying your words. 

"Anytime, (name). Date of death, worst fear, some power, you name it- I've got it. Now let's get out of this storm before you catch a cold.", Bill ordered, amused by your near panic. 

You assumed he was joking about all that, but he sounded so serious. Unsure, you sprinted after him to keep up as he practically faded into the now pounding rain. You saw his silhouette under the cliff you had apparently been about to point out earlier and took shelter with him. It was silent for a few moments, until he broke this with another question. 

"Where you from, (name)? It has to be somewhere better than here!"

"I'm from (state or place). I got sent here by my parents. It's not necessarily better.", you countered, recalling (problem you have with your place of origin). 

"Oh, I bet it is. This town has a lot of history it's trying to get over, which it mostly my fault. Oops!", he said bluntly, sitting down on the needle-strewn ground. 

"I noticed that everyone seems a little odd, kind of secretive. To be honest, it made me rather curious. Is that what you're talking about?", I questioned of him.

"You got it, (name)! While I do love being mysterious, sometimes honesty is the best policy! Perhaps this town doesn't think that's the case.", he explained, dragging his cane in what looked like a circle formation. 

"Depends.", you said in a noncommittal way, playing it safe. 

"I could make a deal with you! You certainly seem interested in finding out about this place, for whatever reason. I know more than anybody, and you certainly have something to give me.", Bill offered, eyes seeming to glow in the darkening atmosphere. 

"What do I have to offer?", you questioned, made more curious by his statement but also more nervous. 

"I'm thinking friendship. But I'll figure it out later! Want me to tell you a story more interesting than- probably - anything you've ever heard?", he dismissed with a wave of his hand.


	3. Misunderstood

It almost seemed that the world slowed around you. A chill crept into your bones despite the jacket you had put on earlier. He waited expectantly, a strange look in his eyes. You nodded, and stuck out your hand, taking a step closer to him.

"Deal.", you acquiesced. 

A blue blaze sprung up over Bill's arm as he laughed in his typical manner, a wide smile spreading over his previously blank face. 

"You won't regret this!", he promised, taking your hand in an iron handshake even as you jerked back. The fire hit your skin and vanished, a vague suggestion of heat tingling in your fingers but nothing else happening. 

"Bill? What was that? Why did your hand start on fire and why did you shake m-", you began, cut off as he pressed a finger to your lips. 

"I can't tell you a story if you're asking the wrong questions, now can I? You agreed to a deal! So I gave you a deal. Don't worry about it! ", he consoled dismissively.

"What are you?", you breathed, beginning to stand up as you questioned your choices. 

"I'm just a small-town kid who happened to get stuck in the wrong body. It happens to the best of us!", he explained unhelpfully. 

"Now sit down.", Bill demanded, not moving; letting you look back and forth between the stream and him. 

"I'm stupid as fuck for this.", you muttered, sliding heavily back onto the cliff and folding your arms. 

"No, you're actually really smart. And- ahahaha! Apparently good at making decisions! Now, I wouldn't usually tell anyone about this, but since you're new here, and rather attractive, I might make an exception to that.", he praised, laughing in a uplifting tone. 

"Now, don't get all scared again! This is just how I tell stories.", Bill cautioned as azure-tinted shapes began to form into more solid objects in the damp air. 

You took a deep breath. This had to be some kind of elaborate prank. It had to be. There was no logical explanation for all this, and you almost wanted that more than whatever he was going to tell you. Even though every fiber of your being was on edge, you shifted your position to a more comfortable one. 

He switched between forms as he talked. Some of these were amusing, others struck fear deep into your heart, prompting a cheerful grin from him. When he was finally done talking, you still struggled to understand everything, but had a pretty good grasp of the situation. You suspected that you knew more about what had happened than some of the people that had lived through what Bill called "Weirdmageddon." Everything Bill had told you seemed truthful, but you now doubted him even further because some of the things he had done to try and take over. Admittedly, he didn't have much of a choice about traveling to this dimension, but he could have handled it a lot more diplomatically without all of the destruction. At least now you had his side of what happened, the townsfolk were probably too pissed off at him to listen. He had trusted you, probably because you were a change of pace from the usual angry inhabitants of Gravity Falls. You realized you hadn't said anything for awhile and jerked your head up. 

"Uh, I'm sorry. Just, y'know, thinking.", you apologized.

"It's okay! Humans get confused easily.", he insulted without any seriousness, smirking. 

"I would try and argue, but at the moment; it's true.", you breathed, nervous to be around him after this. 

"Aside from humanity's various weaknesses, I pulled you into the mind-scape to tell you everything. And it's time for you to go back!", Bill said in a dry manner, tipping his hat. The world shifted sideways for an instant, and you fell straight into him with a frantic effort to regain your balance. Your mind short-circuited for a second. This was reality, or at least a semblance of it. The rain had stopped, and your heartbeat wasn't the loudest sound you heard anymore. It was getting dark, and an eerie glow emanated from the being you had accidentally fallen into. You jerked away from Bill, nearly tripping over a root that came out of nowhere as you turned to leave in a very rushed walk. 

"Hey! Come back here! You don't know the way!", he objected, doubt evident in his voice. 

But you were feeling too overwhelmed, and when Bill shifted into a red, monstrous form to try and catch up to you, you panicked. Breaking into a sprint, blinded by the dark woods and post-storm fog, you flew without any control into the pool that had seemed so peaceful earlier. But now it was a trap, as strands of algae seemed to wrap around your limbs and dark water closed over your head. You opened your mouth to scream, liquid rushing in faster than you could react. Fighting for a breath, anything, you felt a hand grab your wrist in that same painful way just as your senses began to fade. You were flung unceremoniously out of the stream, body smashing into a stump next to the pool with a loud slam. Through half-closed eyes, you watched Bill's back shaking with angry breaths before he whirled around, striding to you in a fluid way that caused your hands to scrabble over the damp dirt for anything to fend him off. 

"No, no, no. Please!", you choked out, afraid he was going to hurt you. 

But instead the blaze in his eyes faded, the spikes dividing the portions of his body shrank, and he picked you up as himself. You tensed up as he wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you into a crushing embrace. 

"Don't scare me like that! It's real funny how dumb you are, running straight into a stream! Can't have a friend drowning, now can I?", he breathed, sarcastic irritation raw in his words.

Swaying on your feet, you clutched at his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Not understanding, he gently teased you for holding his hand. But you couldn't respond. You still couldn't breathe, you still felt like you were underwater, and the pain of your back slamming into rotted wood was all you could feel. A blackness darker than the Oregon night pinched your eyes shut as you plummeted into oblivion, a jolting sensation of being carried by a running form the only thing you could feel. You were home far too quickly, Bill's cane tapping the door with a hurried resonance. You heard it open, perking up slightly. Trying to hold down sight, sound, coordination, and touch all at once was an impossibility, but you tried. You heard an enraged yell from Carla, followed by the threatening click of a shotgun.

"If you've hurt her whatsoever, I'll blow you away, you monster! Don't think I've forgotten anything! You'll be in pieces if you've done anything to my (relation)!", Carla screeched. 

You tried to open your mouth in defense of Bill, but everything still swam around you, haziness making it impossible to say a word. You felt him coil like a spring beneath you, and then you were swung as he ripped the gun out of Carla's arms, setting it behind him in a fluid motion.

"That metal stick wouldn't hurt me, but I don't want you to hit (name). Besides, I didn't harm her! She fell into a stream. I got her out. And finally, do not threaten me.", Cipher menacingly denied, carefully setting you down and waiting for a reaction.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the mayor and have you disassembled back into memories again. I'm not kidding. I'll threaten you any time after what you did.", Carla responded heatedly, grasping your arms and pulling you away from Bill, unceremoniously dropping you on the carpet. She closed the door, and you heard several locks click shut. You heard a shaky breath from the other side of the thick wood, followed by his voice. 

"Ahaha! Carla, you skin puppet- darling! You're so lucky you didn't run into me a few years ago!", Bill darkly chuckled, as you heard receding footsteps leaving the porch. 

Your eyes snapped open as you staggered to your feet, looking out the window to see nothing but the house's surroundings. 

"(Name!) Did he hurt you?", Carla fretted, surveying your dripping clothes and shaky limbs. 

"No. I slipped. I was stupid. Typical, right?", you replied, realizing you were dripping water everywhere and were feeling bitterly cold; shivers consuming your body. 

"If you're really okay, take a shower. We'll talk afterwards.", Carla agreed. She stiffly re-opened the door to grab her gun, although it looked rather crushed on one part. 

"I didn't mean to cause an-", you began defensively, but Carla shook her head as denial. 

"We'll talk over some food. You look like you need it. Go warm up before you catch your death.", she ordered, going into the kitchen briskly and leaving you to make it to the bathroom, every step sending an ache down your spine. As a much more comforting stream of water blasted your muddy hair, you tried not to think. You drained the whole hot water tank before finally getting out of the shower. 

"Carla?", you called out, walking down the hallway in pajamas she had left on the counter for you. 

"I'm in here, come and eat. We have a lot to discuss.", she yelled back.

You sat down nervously, poking at your food as she bombarded you with questions. But your mind was elsewhere. Even though he had almost gotten you drowned, he hopefully had good intentions. You were somewhat scared by how he had talked to Carla, but you cared more about his earlier uplifting manner. Just interacting with him made you tense, but also feeling invigorated by his contagious enthusiasm.


	4. Second Chance

You avoided him for almost a week in a fit of defiance. You stayed out of the woods entirely, even though you desperately wanted to see him again. You felt guilty letting what had seemed like such a good encounter turn into a near conflict. Stirring your coffee you had gotten at Susan's Diner, you glanced out the window to see him walking across the street towards you, head down. A couple passed by as well, the wife grasping her husband's hand a little too tightly and giving him a wide berth. You jumped as he looked straight up at you, and his hands sparked for a split second. You tore your gaze away, blood rushing in your ears. A lumberjack at the bar whirled around as the door was opened quietly, and Bill walked in. The massive man stood up, casting worried glances over at the table before throwing some money down and leaving. You saw what he meant about the townsfolk not liking him much. Bill turned around as he brushed past, and held the door open for the man, who said nothing. Bill's shoulders slumped as he approached your table. 

"Can we talk, or will you take off running again?", he asked sarcastically, leaning on your shoulder from behind you. 

"Go ahead and sit down.", you agreed, biting your lip. 

He vaulted on top of the table, lying there next to your unspilt coffee in a relaxed position. Bill propped his head up with one hand, picking up the mug next to him. 

"May I?", he questioned, waiting before taking a sip with a grimace. 

"This is bitter! I don't know why you humans like it so much.", Bill sighed, still lying on top of the table with his feet bumping into the window. 

"It's not that bitter!", you objected, taking it back to take a long drink. 

"Okay, fine. Anyway! I'm not here to describe the taste of coffee. I'm here to get my part of the bargain we made before.", Bill told you seriously, shifting his position so he was lying on his back. 

"What do you want?!", you questioned in a concerned manner, knuckles turning white on the handle of your mug. 

"First off, stop being so scared! It's hilarious, but gets old fast. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have just let you drown in that stream!", Bill explained.

"Why didn't you?", you questioned just out of curiosity. 

"I'm not letting my time here go to waste! I barely made it back into this dimension, so I'm gonna live it up until the day I die. Wanna help?", Bill offered, reaching up a hand to rest it on the side of your face. 

"I could deal with that.", you joked casually, even as you worried that the townspeople wouldn't think highly of this venture.

"Ahaha! I hope you're t-able to!", he responded, hopping off the tabletop and onto his feet.

Susan stormed out of the kitchen, making a beeline for your table before she could question herself.

"Hey, uh, my employees are currently playing Rock Paper Scissors to determine who has to take your order because they're all scared. I decided not to keep you waiting.", she explained to Bill hesitantly. 

"I don't need anything! Thanks anyway. Oh, and tell your employees I'm done being an asshell. Hahaha, I'm now safe to take an order from!", he dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

"Alright then...", the elderly waitress responded, walking quickly back into the kitchen with the dishes that the lumberjack had left at the bar. 

"Bill. It's 'asshole' not 'asshell'.", you corrected, holding back a laugh. 

"Isn't asshell worse though? I mean, it's two cursed words! What's even the point of cursed words? Do they do anything?", he questioned, pushing his hair back.

"No, curse words only help make you less angry. At least I think so.", you attempted to explain.

"So they transfer emotions? That's an interesting power, I should try that sometime! Ahaha!", Bill chuckled, clearly thinking about this. 

"They're not magic or anything, people aren't magical.", you tried to detail, but was cut off by Bill looking across the street. 

"Is that Stanley? Please don't tell me that's Stanley.", Bill breathed, hand grabbing your arm tightly in a sudden change of mood. 

"It is. Want to leave?", you asked, remembering how Stan had defeated him before and understanding his near panic. 

"Yes! (name)! Let's go!", he ordered as you tried to count out change for the coffee onto the table. 

"Can I pay first?", you replied as you dropped your wallet in your haste, coins clinking over the floor. 

Bill looked like he was about to run, but then he changed his mind. All the coins flew into his outstretched hand, and a pile of money appeared on the table, seemingly duplicated from the dollar you had set there. Bill looked startled, and you opened your mouth to ask a question. But before you could, Bill threw you over his shoulder and leaped over the table, vaulting out the door as he sprinted into the nearby woods. Your eyes met Stan's for an instant as Stan's hand flew up to cover his mouth. Shaking his head, he turned away, walking quickly in the opposite direction. Bill ran for a long time, until you finally felt queasy from this jerky motion and tapped on his tense shoulder. 

"Bill! I'm pretty sure Stan is a whole state away by now.", you said in an irritated manner as his tall form screeched to a halt, carefully setting you down. But he wasn't listening, Bill was busy scanning the trees around him with a panicked expression as he shifted between various forms.

"Bill.", you repeated. He turned around, eyes wide and hair a mess. His hat was crooked, but somehow still on his head. You thought he looked breathtakingly cute, for some unknown reason. Standing up, you approached him, reaching out cautiously as Bill visibly relaxed. 

"Ahaha! I- haha- look breathtakingly cute? Really, (name)!", he chortled, cracking up as he leaned on his cane, which had somehow re-appeared in his hand. 

"No! Stay out of my mind!", you ordered defensively, blushing. 

"Why?", Bill questioned, turning a slow circle in midair as he hovered above the forest floor. 

"Because it's not for you!", you justified, crossing your arms. 

"Why?", he repeated, a smile beginning to form on his face. 

This went on for several minutes, until you ignored him, sitting down on a rock and pulling out your phone with a smirk. 

"(Name)! I asked you a question!", Bill objected, appearing behind you and looking over your shoulder. 

You continued ignoring him, he was obviously no longer in a panic and just wanted attention. 

He breathed your name into your ear, biting the top of it. You were so distracted by this that he was able to steal your phone out of your grasp in one quick sweep of his limb and take off running again.


	5. Fast Learner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Cipher sin ahead~

"Hey!", you yelled, whirling around to find him gone. You surveyed the area before spotting a flash of yellow darting between the trees. Running over, you managed to get a hand on his jacket as he attempted to get away, pulling him down. Bill didn't even bother pushing you off, just looked curiously at your phone. 

"Whoa! How do you use this?", he asked in wonder as he held it upside-down, still exasperatingly smiling. 

"Uh, you just tap the screen.", you replied from your perch on top of his back, startled he didn't know how. 

"How long have you been a human, Bill? Come on, everyone knows how to use a phone!", you criticized as he tapped it several times, accidentally making music blast out of the speaker. 

"No! No! Not synthesized music!", he gasped dramatically, throwing you off as he sat up. Bill skipped several songs before finding one he apparently liked better, and began singing along. The lyrics changed to a more questionable meaning as time progressed, and you tried to grab the phone back to change the song. But Bill held it teasingly over your head, a confused look shifting over his face at the explicit lyrics. 

"You humans are hilarious! Making music about a mouth! Is this what they're talking about?", he wondered obliviously, quickly yanking you close to him before you could react. The kiss was sloppy, and he had no idea what he was doing, but it still made you feel like your heart stopped. 

You weren't expecting that, and pushed him off. He fake pouted for a second as you stood frozen, a hand pressed to your mouth. However, he soon resorted back to his typical gloating leer, observing your reaction in apparent wonder. 

"Oh, was that too much? I just wanted an answer, to my question, ahaha!", Bill shrugged, chuckling. 

"No! I didn't mind!", you blurted out before realizing what you had just said. Could this get any worse?

"Hm, that's good to know.", Bill declared, taking a couple steps forward with a smirk. 

He kissed you again in a quick movement, still sloppily but not quite so much this time. Hesitating for a second, he pulled back to survey your features. You felt startled and didn't know what to say, but wanted him to do it again more than anything. In this little moment, there was no Gravity Falls and no terrifying history lessons, just this dangerous game of pure experimentation. Judging your thoughts, Bill wrapped an arm around your back, lips meeting yours yet again. His other hand slid briefly over your thigh, causing you to shiver for an instant. He seemed startled by this, but then smirked at you from an inch away. There was an audible crack as his body blurred in a horrifying smudge of handsome features, transforming into the same red form that had scared you so much a several days ago. Bill loomed over you, still very close, and reached out. One claw-like hand tilted your chin up, forcing you to look at him. His mouth was a sharp-toothed shape, several other mouths over his torso dividing his body into sections. Knowing how unpredictable he was, you broke away, backing up against a tree. He leaped forward at you, causing you to scream, the high note traveling through the woods. Bill stopped dead, eyes widening before his shoulders began to shake, shrinking back down to their formal size. He howled with mirth, punching your shoulder through his loud laughter.

"Ahahaha! The look on your face! Oh, that was just too good! Why are humans so scared of this morph!", Bill snickered as you stood there, blankly looking at him as your hands shook.

"Awwww, I'm sorry.", he crooned, but didn't sound apologetic as he forced the smirk from his features. 

"You asshell!", you choked out, the negative emotion fading away as you started cracking up too. 

"Don't use your cursed words on me, pal! Agh! Oh, someone save me! Looks like your emotions just transferred! Oh nooo, I'm scared of a spooky Dorito! How am I going to survive! I can't even kiss him without shaking!", he mocked defiantly, waving his hands around. 

"Stop it, otherwise I'm calling you 'dorito' from now on.", you cackled, a mix of irritated and amused as the terror faded from your mind. 

"Ok, but I get to call you something then. It's only fair!", Bill grumbled. 

"Am I about to get involved in another one of your questionab-?", you worried half-heartedly, cut off as he suddenly grasped your shoulder, pulling you with reckless abandon into his lap. 

"No deals today! Ahahaha, But I will call you mine.", he decided, running his lips along your jawline before crushing them haphazardly into your neck. He was so confusing, and you thought that was what he was trying to go for. Either way, it was making you feel just as reckless. Forcing his earlier misdeeds from your mind, you clenched your teeth together as Bill nipped roughly at your collarbone, hand sliding up your torso. His fingers clumsily pulled down the zipper on your jacket, hooking around the collar of your shirt. You gripped his shoulders, digging your nails in slightly as his tongue dragged a hot path across your skin. 

"Ah, that feels so good!", he shamelessly exclaimed.

You wondered about Bill's sanity, and certainly not for the last time, as you repeated the action with more force, causing him to yelp. 

"What is this feeling? Pain is hilarious, but- like this, I love it! Ahaha!", Bill declared, hips trembling slightly.


	6. Third Leg

You raised an eyebrow, unsure how to respond. For lack of words, you kissed him again, his wonder getting the better of him as his hands wandered over your form. A blush hitting your cheeks so much you probably looked sunburned, you made a choked sound as his hands found your covered entrance. Bill responded to his success by stroking over your legs until he felt that same spot again. Your breath hitched in your throat as Bill stopped suddenly, a look of alarm over his face. 

"(Name)! Why does it feel like I have a third leg! And why does it feel good? What did you do?!", he huffed exasperatedly, a note of concern in his voice as he looked at his body. 

You opened your mouth to reply, but instead dissolved into fits of laughter, catching his shoulders so you didn't fall. This action caused you to accidentally grind your hips against his, prompting a subdued groan from Bill as he shrieked, louder now.

"(Name)! Help? Is this a human thing? I mean, it's happened before, but...", he trailed off, making a frustrated sound as he shamelessly thrust his raging boner against your pelvis, causing you to make a similar noise as he just had. 

"Bill. Oh my god, did no one ever tell you this shit! You're apparently an all-powerful dream demon, but you can't even deal with a-", you began, but felt guilty at his sudden look of realization. He turned away, hat falling off with the sudden motion as his cheeks burned red. But, too cocky to be embarrassed, he joined you in your laughter, smirking. 

"Ahahaha! This is why I need someone to teach me stuff! Seriously though. Do you know how to, uh, fix this?", he questioned lightly. 

"I do. I assume you want me to?", you retorted nonchalantly. 

"Yes!", he said simply, but still with his typical excited inflection. You motioned to a tall stone nearby and he quickly went over to it, still blushing furiously. Sitting down, he watched you survey him for a hesitant second before he spoke. 

"Come over here, (name).", Bill ordered. He grasped your ass greedily as you approached, pulling you onto him so you relied on his legs to keep you from falling. Even between a few layers of cloth, you still felt his dick pushing against you. Bill rocked his hips, causing both of you to make a questionable sound or two. Realizing that he was doing something right, Bill did this several more times. You moaned in a high note, and he continued to lose his confident, controlling demeanor to the raw feeling of need. Under these circumstances, you felt the same way, and dropped off his legs so you were kneeling on the ground. Bill smoothed your hair back for an instant, looking at you with anticipation. 

"You really want to?", he checked as he opened his hips, making sure you weren't feeling pressured into doing this for him. 

"Yes. Hurry up before I change my mind.", you agreed, face probably as crimson as his was at this point. 

Bill fumbled for a while, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants, eyes darting between you and the inconvenience of his clothing. Before you had to say anything that could make him any more self-conscious, you grasped his penis in one hand, stroking it as he jerked in pleasured surprise. Determined to impress him, you ran a finger over its tip, one hand skimming over his thigh before remaining there. Bill whimpered, feeling light-headed as he was subject to your actions. Taking the tip of it into your mouth, you progressed, leaving Bill a shivering mess. Your lips darkened as his cock became slick with your spit. With a pleasured groan, Bill swept his hand to the back of your head, pushing himself further inside your mouth. He gasped as you swirled your tongue as best as you could around his large cock. You felt his legs tense up under your fingertips as he shifted his position, thrusting himself forward and backward. You followed his motions, tipping your head slightly to make this easier. Bill set a shakily fast pace, causing himself to feel further aroused. Air passing through your nose, you struggled to cope with his change of pace. Your hair swayed with your head as you heard his voice echo between the trees. 

"Yes, just like that, (name)! Ahhhh, you feel so fucking good!", Bill gasped raggedly, your eyes meeting for a split second. 

You breathed deeply as Bill jerked forward, slamming himself frantically into you at the same time you pressed your tongue against his dick. He felt a heat prickling over his body, energy from his locked hand numbing the back of your neck as he came inside your mouth. A pulse ripping over his cock, Bill cried out. As the liquid sluiced into your throat, you swallowed it for the most part. He pulled out from your mouth finally, a relieved sigh passing from his trembling lips. Head fuzzy from the effort, you slid a hand over your chin to remove the remnants. You coughed a few times, causing him to look concerned for an instant. As you regained control of your lungs, he regained control of his body- too stunned to use his typical good humor or flippant remarks. He finally took a deep breath, sitting back up from the stone he had slumped on after coming. 

"Ahaha! Oh, I'm not even going to ask what that was! But- did I ever tell you how god-damn perfect you are?", he asked breathily as he leaned back on the stone. Bill waited while you took in air deeply, the chill of oxygen a relief to your starved lungs. 

"If you didn't, now's probably the time.", you replied dryly, standing up despite an ache in your legs from kneeling for so long. 

"Okay. You're fucking perfect! And next time it's going to be your turn, so don't feel left out! Hahaha, I'm going to make you scream my name! ", he promised happily as he pulled his clothes back on. 

"Sounds fine by me.", you agreed, smiling at him as eagerness wrapped itself around your mind. 

"Although I probably could go for round two, it is getting rather late! Besides, I don't want Carla to get suspicious about why you aren't home in time for dinner.", Bill explained, smirking. 

"Right. Can't let her find out I already ate something.", you said seriously. 

Bill raised an eyebrow, thinking this over before dissolving into laughter. 

"Ahahaha! Already ate?! This is why I talk to you, pal! Oh my, I forgot how funny people could be!", he chuckled, pounding the rock underneath him with a clenched fist. 

"What? I'm just saying.", you teased. You couldn't tell if your cheeks hurt from grinning, or from taking his dick, but either way you didn't mind. 

"Shall I take you home again, human? I assume you have no idea where we are.", Bill guessed, gesturing expansively at the countless trees. 

"I do too know! We're in Gravity Falls.", you countered. 

"You got me there!", Bill brightly acknowledged, leaping off the rock and not even bothering to catch himself as he smacked into the ground with an audible slam. You reached out in a cautious manner, asking if he was okay, and he waved you off with a satisfied look. 

"I'm not okay, I'm Bill Cipher! Can't even remember my name? Ah well, you won't be able to forget it after tomorrow.", he dismissed. 

After hunting around for Bill's hat, you found it blown up against a tree and put it on. Bill found his cane, picking it up with a sinister look. Drifting over to behind you, he smacked it roughly over your ass, causing you to shriek in a startled way. He laughed uproariously as you whirled around, an angry expression  
crossing your face. You started yelling at him through a wide grin, arms folded. 

"What? I didn't do anything!", he denied, which was obviously a lie. 

"After all I've done for you?.", you huffed theatrically, but handed him his hat back anyway. 

He held out his hand to you, and you walked off together back towards your house. When you got there, he stopped you for a second, a demanding hand yanking you against his yellow-clothed form. 

"I'm so glad I put aside my hesitation and talked to you! I bet you are too, to be honest.", he assumed confidently. 

"You're so full of yourself.", you complained half-heartedly. 

"I'm not even going to say what you're full of.", Bill responded gloatingly, but kissed your lips before you could retaliate. 

"Admit it, you missed me!", he broke off to add as he stood with his forehead touching yours. 

"Okay, I did. And I'll miss you tonight, too.", you answered. 

"See you real soon.", he breathed, his lips brushing yours as he spoke. 

"Bye, Bill.", you responded, holding his hand until you had to break away and enter the house. 

You turned around to wave goodbye from the door, but he was already gone. With a guilty smile, you walked down to your room to wait for Carla. This town was getting better and better by the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao you just blew a triangle


	7. Too Busy

The evening went seamlessly, until you leaned over to reach for the Alfredo sauce, exposing your neck. Carla nearly knocked her glass of water over when she saw the marks that Bill's strong but haphazard mouth had left. It took every fiber of your body to remain calm.

"I ran into a branch in the woods, I'm okay. It sure hurt at the time, though.", you lied, laughing nervously to play it off. 

Carla seemed to believe you, and you felt extreme relief. The rest of the night was calm, cool air conditioning making you sleepy. You took a shower before collapsing into bed, exhausted by today's events. At first, you couldn't sleep, you were too busy thinking about Bill. You almost felt annoyed by how drawn you were to him. Oh well, couldn't be helped. Finally at peace with yourself, you slept more or less soundly. 

You awoke to the sound of birds outside. Carla had already taken off, as was made clear by the note displayed prominently on the kitchen table. 'There's muffins in the fridge. Try not to run into any more branches. ~C'. You smirked, although her pointed remark made you nervous about her belief in your harmless lie. Taking a bite out of a muffin, you appreciated the warm sunlight streaming in through the open window. Seeing the trees outside reminded you of yesterday, and you almost choked on a mouthful of crumbs. Why were you sitting around in the kitchen? He had wanted to meet you again today! You needed to get ready, you had to get dressed! Humming to yourself, you opened the fridge again, finishing your muffin in a quick bite. After drinking a large amount of orange juice, you set about getting ready, eagerness and anticipation making you jittery even without morning coffee. Looking in the mirror at your face, you touched it up with some makeup, put your hair up into a messy bun, and got dressed. You chose your best outfit you had brought with you, a dark blue underwear set with a black t-shirt and distressed denim shorts. The weather certainly seemed to fit the outfit. It was early in the morning and already looked like a sauna out there. Going about the rest of your morning routine, you sprayed your favorite perfume on as an afterthought. Phone in one hand, gum and lip balm in your pockets, you approached the door. Taking a shaky breath, you felt the weight of the house key in your hand. Why were you so nervous? He clearly wasn't. Calming your nerves, you locked the house behind you, slipping the key back into your pocket. This was going to be a long day, you already knew it. 

You wondered where Bill would be for an instant, but then realized he was probably at that stream. Or maybe in the diner? You opted to check the stream first, all but skipping as you approached the rushing water. It was a mix of negative and positive memories for you based on the last time you were here, but that was alright. It was still peaceful enough. Eyes darting downstream, you saw a familiar yellow color and smiled, feeling more at ease. He always wore similar colors, but different outfits. They were all still formal, and all still impeccably handsome.

He hadn't noticed you yet, he was distracted by the falling leaves overhead. Deciding not to scare him this time, you called out to Bill.

"Hello, nice to see you again.", you greeted before cringing at how stuff that sounded. 

"Ahaha! Hey, pal.", he laughed as a response, leaping off the rock and over the stream. He landed perfectly in front of you, and he grinned.

"How are you today?", Bill asked, running his hand through the stray hair that had escaped your bun. 

"I'm better now that I'm here.", you complimented, hugging him. 

"Aww, how adorable!", he said sarcastically, but rested his head on top of yours.

"Why do you smell like flowers, (name)? I didn't know people could do that!", he wondered. 

"You ask the silliest questions.", you sighed. "It's called 'perfume', and it's really nice.", you said dryly. 

The discussion went on like this for a couple more minutes, until he asked you if you wanted to get out of this heat. You didn't know where he wanted to go, but agreed. 

"I have my own place, (name)! You should come over! It's not much, but it looks fantastic!", he contradicted himself quickly. After leading you over hill after hill, you saw a silhouette in the distance. Your voices had echoed through the woods, and your hands had stayed clasped together. Despite his invigorating manner, you felt tired. 

"The town didn't want me around, but they said they wanted to keep an eye on me. So I built this place!", he explained, gesturing to the pyramid-shaped structure before you.

It was startlingly tall, and you gasped at the sight of it. Black bricks with multicolored edges were set together in an imposing triangle shape that loomed over the trees. Bill chuckled. 

"You shoulda seen my old house! It was essentially a castle. I called it the "Fear-a-mid" though. Ahaha, I wasn't very creative, was I?", he criticized. 

"I suppose not. Please don't tell me you named this new building, too?", you agreed. 

"Nope, not this time!", Bill snickered, opening the door for you with a dramatic flourish. 

"Welcome to your new favorite place to visit.", he introduced , gesturing at the fancily decorated room. 

You scanned the rooms and noticed the entrance room had a massive crimson window shaped like an eye. It cast an eerie light over the floor and over your skin, turning it a bright pink color. 

"Anyways, want a tour?", Bill offered. 

"Sure thing!", you agreed, and followed him through the downstairs of the pyramid as he described his old 'house'. This new one was rather narrow, but still a nice place to stay. Finally, he took your hand in his, leading you upstairs. 

"This is... the bedroom.", Bill detailed in a suggestive but humorous voice. 

"Whoa, thanks for telling me! I thought it was the kitchen!", you retorted in fake surprise. 

"Do you have to be so sarcastic?", he complained, but smiled anyways. 

"It's kind of my job.", you replied as he opened the door, showing you his room. It was decorated in a similar way as the rest of the pyramid. A clock sat against one wall, a rug covered the floor, a piano was in one corner, and a few other basic items of furniture were there as well. 

"Nice picture.", you complimented in a dull voice, gesturing to a painting of a triangle standing atop the Earth. 

"Wow, thanks! Ahaha, I like it too!", he purposefully misinterpreted. Bill posed elegantly in the same position as in the picture, one foot resting on a bench. Your eyes followed his movement, thoughts coming to your head faster than you could push them away. He didn't say anything, just leered at you in response before sitting down on the piano's bench. You sat down next to him, looking over curiously. Bill flexed his fingers and began playing, the upbeat tune floating through the room. He sang along with the tune, a wordless melody that reminded you of something, but you weren't sure quite what. You sat in silence, awed by his skill at playing the piano, something you had never quite mastered. As you watched Bill play, he finished the song, and silence fell over the room again. 

"How am I?", Bill questioned eagerly, standing back up. 

"You're fantastic. I could never play that well!", you praised. 

"Maybe I could teach you! But, I think that will have to be later on, when I'm less busy.", Bill dismissed. 

"Busy doing what?", you wondered. 

"Busy doing you.", he said seriously, a tremor in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: more Cipher sin ahead~


	8. Sweet Summer

Your cheeks felt hot as you finally understood. He strolled back over to the bench, pulled you up, and slammed you against the wall with a force almost strong enough to knock the wind out of you. Surveying your form, he laughed darkly, one arm propping himself up in front of you. 

"Well, well, well. You look a little breathless! Must be me!", Bill beamed, spinning his cane in the other hand before hooking the end of it around your neck. He dragged you into a hasty kiss. You positioned your hands so one was entangled in his hair and one held him close, returning the kiss without a thought. Bill broke off, eyes scanning your body in a way that made you want your apparently offending clothes strewn across the floor instead of covering up what mattered most. 

"I tend to have that effect on people.", he added, the hesitant touch of his fingers dragging its way over your inner thigh. 

"So I see.", you responded breathily, the closeness making you uncomfortably hot. You tried removing your shirt, but found yourself struggling to get it off. Bill grinned, before freeing himself to help you. He stripped your shirt off, followed by his own, tossing the both of them on top of the piano. 

"Than-.", you started to say, but were interrupted by him pinching your thigh with a smirk. 

You let out a startled noise, which turned into a more sensual one as Bill moved his fingers to a more sensitive spot and repeated the action. Your legs tensed involuntarily, fingers finding a handhold as you gripped his apparently tattooed back tightly. Bill pressed his lips to yours again, tongue tracing an impatient path over them. You opened your mouth obediently, and he slid his tongue in, pinning yours down. You moved your tongue back to where it belonged, which began a minor battle for whose would end up on top. He ended up winning, distracting you with a well-placed stroke of his hand in between your legs that made you gasp. Extracting his mouth and taking a deep breath, he slid his fingers underneath your shorts, letting them brush over your underwear you had meticulously picked out. You shook under his touch, feeling your lower half heat up in response to his successful actions. Recalling how he had liked your nails raking over his skin earlier, you bent your head forward, lips bruising his neck. He had done it to you, why not return the favor? Bill moaned shakily, hand skimming underneath your bra. You kept crushing your lips to his neck without hesitation, although you weren't sure who would end up looking worse afterwards. He huffed impatiently, fingertips teasing your clit a couple more times before leaving to lock around your upper arms. Wordlessly, Bill swung you onto the couch, ignoring the nearby bed in the heat of the moment. Your back hit the cushions, and then Bill re-appeared on top of you on all fours. 

As he hovered over you, you looked with open desire at his flawless body, struggling to keep your thoughts in check. Bill, still refusing to stay out of your mind, noticed right away. His cheeks were a bright red you found endearing, little beads of sweat slicking his skin as his hands found the waistband of your shorts. He tried to take the belt on them off, but was having difficulties. You arched your hips up to help, an action that made him quietly gasp, purposely averting his gaze for a second. You rolled your eyes as he finally pulled your pants off, throwing them accurately so they would join your other articles of clothing atop the piano. Bill grinned, pulling the waistband of your underwear back so it hit your skin with a loud slap. You shot him a look. 

"Nice.", he said absentmindedly, pulling it off before getting to work on his own clothes. 

The pause frustrated the both of you, and you tried to help him as best you could- which was not at all. As Bill went back to trying to unclasp your bra, you arched your back again, purposefully scraping yourself against him in a way that made his hands clench. 

"Fuck, (name). Could you be any more distracting?", he griped in a trembling voice. 

"Probably.", you replied airily.

You let him take you undergarments off the rest of the way, and were glad you did. Staring in wonder at your breasts, he grasped them, lowering his head and cautiously licking one of your nipples. You tried to say something, tell him how good it felt, but instead you just let out a breathy moan. He gently let his teeth scrape against your breasts, leaving tiny scratches. Intoxicating need pulsed through your veins, and you swung a leg around his back, pulling him against your naked form. His eyes widened, but he grabbed one of your wrists, yanking it up above your head to the other side of the couch. Grinding his penis intensely against your stomach, Bill kissed you several times. He still wasn't the best kisser, but his aim was getting better. His hips rocked, shoving themselves into yours as he whimpered through the wet entanglement of your tongues. 

"C'mon, Bill, isn't it pretty self-explanatory?", you mocked, even though you were just as much of a mess as he was. It was insanely hard to think with him ruthlessly but clumsily topping you. Bill froze, letting go of your arm as his tongue trailed over your cheek before disappearing. With only a small gap between your heads, he whispered into your ear in a husky voice. 

"I suppose it is! You really want me, huh? So desperate to have me break something other than the rift?, Bill tempted, everything about his tone pushing you over the edge. You bit your lip- hard- before nodding in assent. His eyes lit up as he scooted back slightly, surveying your body before his intense gaze locked on your entrance. He lined his member up for what seemed like an eternity to you, in your current state of mind. Bill pushed his way inside you, causing you to cry out, but nowhere near as loud as he did. You became very thankful you weren't in town or anywhere else, because he groaned loud enough to wake the dead, breathy praise spilling from his lips. 

"What? Ahhhh, this is amazing, (name)! Fuck, you feel so-", he broke off into more pleasured noises. 

You squirmed, feeling tingles running up your spine as he sank himself into you. Bill moved his body, eyes drawn to his thigh muscles as they began working to drive his cock against your wet vagina. He progressively coordinated his movements, accidentally pulling out once or twice but slipping back in every time. Your cheeks blazed yet again, sweat collecting along your brow and along your legs as Bill raggedly slammed himself into you. He was so strong it ached, but in the best kind of way. Bill let out a keening moan as his hands found purchase under your back and he began hitting you from the right angle. He looked so enthralled, clearly confused but still fucking you like no one ever had before. You gripped his torso tightly with one clenched arm, the other one lost somewhere in the fabric of the couch. The chill of the room was all too evident in contrast to his blazing hot skin, as blue trails sparking from his limbs entered your own. It was an impossible sensation, and it involuntarily caused your body to shake, your legs jerking under Bill's weight. Bill's face was so close to yours, his golden eyes staring you down in such a powerful way. You felt his dick begin to twitch, his actions becoming more comfortable by the second as pre-cum soaked your insides. He thrust himself against your cunt with the same desperation, but now with no particular rhythm. Loud creaks from the poor couch were drowned out by Bill's ecstatic screams as he came, the hot liquid filling you up. Refusing to let the opportunity go in a fit of perfection-seeking determination, your hands pulled his hips down as your spine curved. With an animalistic scream, your abdomen pulsed, the feeling spreading over your now spent form. It was stronger than the sparks that had helped push you both over the edge. Feeling as if you were falling for an instant, vision splintering into bits, you screeched a potent combination of curse words and praise at him. Bill felt it too, waiting until the tremors were done until extracting his large cock with a breathy, unexpected laugh. He took in air deeply, the sound punctuated by your pleasured noises. Recovering from the powerful orgasm you had managed to get, you tipped your head back against the soft fabric. Bill lay on your form, his weight uncomfortable but his presence much appreciated. He moved his head slightly lower, resting it in between your breasts. You both lay there in total silence for quite awhile, Bill drifting off to sleep while you remained awake. It was the middle of the day, there was no point in going to sleep now. You felt strange looking at him like this. He looked so vulnerable, curled up against your body. His bangs were still a mess, your marks beginning to form along his neck. With a grin, you stroked his hair, accidentally waking Bill back up. He pulled you closer to him, nuzzling your skin before making a contented noise. You gave up on staying awake. If he wanted to sleep, you would too. Stretching your arm out to your phone- which you could barely reach- you set an alarm on it for three hours later and let your eyes finally close. 

Your dream was normal at first. You were at (school, job, or college), having some kind of argument with (person you don't like that goes there). Bright colors filled the hallway as your words escalated. Just when you were about to fight, something that filled you with apprehension, the dream broke apart. The walls were grey, as were everyone else but you. Bill, in his triangle form, drifted from the other end of the hall, cane drawing a black streak along the lockers. Everyone else had stopped moving, a strange quiet in the air, as Bill began happily talking. 

"Heya, (name)! Y'know, that was really something earlier! I should've skipped out on the physical form and gone straight to a human one! Ahahaha! Anyway, what is this place? Looks boring.", Bill questioned, zooming around to look at his surroundings. 

"It's my school, humans go here to learn things, since we can't be all-knowing dream demons like you.", you answered snidely, smiling. 

"Pity. I could probably help you out with this 'school' sometime, assuming I'm not too preoccupied with helping you out with other things!", Bill offered, snickering. 

"I'd prefer the second one, to be honest.", you laughed, leaning against a locker. 

"What about right now, then? It's a dream, you can do anything you want! Or anyone you want! Ahaha!", Bill chortled, approaching you. 

His small black hand reached out to brush hair out of your face, and then the hallway entirely disintegrated, replaced by waves of sound. 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

You slammed your hand down on your phone with a sleepy groan, turning the alarm off. 

"Billllll. If you're done invading my dreams, wake up.", you ordered mockingly, hand gently slapping his cheek as he stirred. 

"Oh. Oops. Who knew I'd ever go to school!", he mused cheerfully, vaulting off of you to stand up. He grabbed your waist, pulling you up with him. 

"That was a nice nap.", you absentmindedly added, before Bill kissed you. 

"What do I say? Good night? Good morning? Or how about 'Thanks for making me cum, pal'?", he shamelessly asked when he broke off. 

You covered your mouth, giggling as you hunted around for your clothes. They had mostly ended up on top of the piano, so it wasn't too difficult. You got dressed for the second time today, feeling very sore as you pulled on your various articles of clothing. 

"Damn it, Bill. My legs are killing me!", you complained, leaning on the piano to help you get your shorts on. 

"Wait, your legs? They're not killing you! How would legs kill someone! You humans are weird.", Bill misunderstood, peering at your legs in a concerned manner. 

"Never mind. Need some help?", you wondered as you saw him struggling to pull his pants back on. 

"Uh, nope! I don't need any help!", he refused, pride keeping him from agreeing to your aid. 

You waited for him, smiling. He was so beautiful, even if he didn't quite know how to be normal yet. Oh well, at least you had taught him the most enjoyable part of being a person.  
With an elaborate bow, Bill put his top hat on, before jerking in alarm as he finally noticed his shoulder. 

"(Name)! Why is my skin purple! I already have tattoos, I don't need more of them!", he wondered in a scared way, poking a bruise. His face lit up, eyes flashing as he pushed at it again, thrilled by the pain it caused. 

"They'll go away, don't worry. You gave me some yesterday, y'know.", you explained. Bill nodded, hand dropping back to his sides. He stood there, waiting for you to do something. You reached out to him so you walked downstairs together. It was time for you to return home, even though you would rather stay here for dinner, and overnight. He asked various questions the whole way there, but you were prepared to answer all of them, feeling oddly comfortable with him.


	9. Farewell

Originally, you wanted to be out of Gravity Falls as fast as possible. But now you wanted to stay here. The rest of your days here blurred by into one unforgettable summer. They were punctuated by stolen kisses amongst the trees, hasty make-out sessions away from the town's prying eyes, and the leg-numbing times Bill shamelessly declared he wanted to fuck you. And you eagerly agreed. He had said he wanted to live a little as a human, you were only helping him. 

As your (parents or caretakers)' car pulled up to Carla's house, Bill handed you his favorite black jacket. It was somewhat chilly that cloudy morning, so you eagerly accepted the offer. Moving away from your boyfriend for a second, you went onto the porch so Carla could give you a tearful goodbye. You had gotten closer to her, too. And she had managed to push aside the past, accepting you and Bill as a couple despite her suspicions. 

"I'm gonna call you every day! And maybe I'll come visit! Or you could come here! Oh, I wish you could stay here, I love you so much!" Bill gushed, prompting you to peck him on the cheek. 

"I love you too.", you agreed, holding his hand as your (parents or caretakers) stonily introduced themselves to Bill. 

He turned on the charm, describing himself, talking about how well-behaved you had been, and how he kept an eye on you for them. Minus all the supernatural stuff, of course. 

They seemed happy with him, but you knew you would have a lot to talk about on the ride home. But certainly not all of it. The memories you had made in Bill's house, here and there in the town- those were strictly yours. Just like him. 

You cursed his name as your parents walked back over to the car, shining eyes meeting his. 

"Summer's over. But we're not. Damn you for being so perfect. If you ever miss me, I'll be right here.", you promised, touching his heart. 

"Ahaha! Cheesy much? Get going before my eyes start leaking again.", he blustered, enveloping you in a tight hug before it was too late. 

Running alongside the car as you drove away, waving furiously with a massive smile, you watched as he faded into the backdrop of woods. 

Further on, the friends you had made other than Bill were grouped together, calling out loud farewells as they stood by the side of the road.

Goodbye, Gravity Falls. But you knew you'd be back. There was so much more to this town, and you wanted it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to Cipher hell~


End file.
